


The Only Exception

by CryptidBae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Demisexuality, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hypersexual Jesse McCree, Hypersexuality, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, demisexual Akande, hypersexual Lúcio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: There were two things that Lúcio was sure about:1- The idea of an Special Someone was fabricated by the media.2- Love wasn't real. Sex was. And he was really good at it.That's what he had alwaus thought. But when his sexual charms fail against Akande Ogundimu, Lúcio starts to terhink his views.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Doomcio Discord group for the help with the summary and the plot development. I hope this is close to you guys' expectations.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (ImagineDoomcio) to know when I update.
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday, 5am, a good time to be walking back to his apartment. Lúcio liked how the sky was darker than at midnight, which let him him know that the sun would come out at any minute. He wasn't scared of being out at those hours, he lived in a pretty good neighborhood where nothing bad ever happened, it was almost boring how quiet it was. But at least he could be sure no one was going to come out of a dark corner and try to hurt him.

 

He arrived at his building while smelling the neck of his shirt. He had showered in the motel’s bathroom, but the scent of a foreign cologne was still on his clothes, bringing back memories from the multiple rounds of his sexcapade, memories of faces and bodies. But no names, never names. Lúcio wasn't good with names, he didn't cared about those people's names either. If he was lucky, he would never see them again.

 

He climbed the stairs to his floor, walking to his door and waited. IT took his sleepy mind some time to remember that he had hidden his keys in one of his shoes so he wouldn't lose them early in the night. He walked in with his shoes in hand and, in the blink of an eye, Hana was in front of him.

 

“Where were you?! We were worried sick!” Lúcio made a face when she raised her voice.

 

Looking over his friend’s shoulder, he saw Lena, Genji and McCree there. Lena sat on a chair close to the door, legs crossed and her purse resting on her lap as she put her phone back into it. Genji was leaning against the back of the couch and McCree was complaining about it being too late for yelling.

 

“I'm going to change the lock.” He dodged Hana and walked further into the apartment. “Why are you all here? Did I miss something?” He looked at them. “I didn't forget anyone's birthday, did I?”

 

“We were worried,” Genji said.

 

“Speak for yourself.” Jesse stretched on the couch. “I told you he was fine. He's a grown boy.”

 

“Yeah, guys, I can take care of myself,” Lúcioreminded them and walked to the couch, patting Jesse’s leg. “Move.”

 

He flopped down on the couch once Jesse moved his legs. Yawning, he looked up at Hana, she didn't look happy. “What? It's not my fault that you're all here. I told you I was leaving with the blond guy with blue eyes.”

 

“You said that at Friday night,” she huffed. “It's Monday.”

 

“Mister blond introduced me to some handsome friends.” Lúcio smiled. Said smile seemed to anger his friend even more.

 

“You can't do this to us, Lúcio!”

 

“Guys!” Lena was the one that had the guts to get in the middle. “Let's not start a fight, it’s not worth it. Hana, he's safe, that's what we're here to check. Lúcio, _please_ call any of us next time.”

 

The aforementioned looked at his friends. He then noticed that they did look worried. He sighed and nodded. “I will. I'm really sorry. I promise this was the last time. I'm not going to leave with someone else when we go out together.”

 

“Huh, I've heard that before,” Hana mumbled.

 

“I'm serious this time!” Lúcio tried to assure.

 

“Whatever, you're fine. I'm going back home.” Hana said.

 

“I'll leave too. My brother will wake up in any minute. Bye Lu-Lu.” Genji headed to the door.

 

“Bye Ji-Ji!” Lúcio waved and watched over the back of the couch as they both, Hana and Genji, left. He looked back to the front when he felt Jesse’s legs settle on his lap.

 

“So…” Lúcio had already seen that smirk on the man's face. “Do I have to leave, too?”

 

“Well, we could-” Lúcio was cut mid-sentence as Lena pinched Jesse’s ear,  pulling him until he stood up.

 

“ _You_ are coming with me,” she stated still not letting go of him until they were close to the exit.

 

“Okay okay! Let go of my ear, woman!” Jesse rubbed his ear once she stopped pinching it. “It was just a joke.”

 

“Sure, go wait in the car.” She pointed at the door with a frown. Jesse patted Lúcio's shoulder and messed his hair before leaving. Lena sighed and sat beside him. He huffed when he saw the look on her face.

 

“Oh no… please, don't start,” he begged and covered his face.

 

“You know that I love you and that I —that _we_ — worry about you….”

 

“Here we go.”

 

“But you must have already noticed that this life you're living isn't safe nor good for you.” Lúcio was mouthing the exact same words at the exact same time. “You need help.”

 

Lúcio huffed. “I already tried getting help, Lena. Don't you remember what happened?” he uncovered his face to look at her. “I'll give you some clues: me, Jesse, public bathroom.”

 

“You're just trying to justify that you never went to those sex addict meetings again.”

 

He shrugged. “You should be thankful that at least this justification makes sense. I've justified worse with less.”

 

“That sounds hard to believe.”

 

“I had sex with mister blonde’s friend because I liked her jacket.”

 

He noticed how Lena stared at him, like waiting for him to clarify that what he had just said was just an humorless joke. But it wasn't.

 

“Okay, I believe you. But that just confirms that you need help. This is serious, Lúcio.”

 

“I know, but… when I find someone good looking, I _have_ to have sex with them!” He whined. “I can't understand how you and Genji can be with just one person. I can't even fuck with the same person twice a night.”

 

“Once you find the right person-”

 

He huffed. “You say it like it's going to happen.”

 

“Once you find them, you'll see that you won't want to be with anyone else.” She smiled and moved one of his dreadlocks away from his face. “I know it probably makes no sense to you now. But I promise that, one day, you'll meet someone special and everything will make sense.”

 

Lúcio didn't believe a word. He nodded just to end the conversation there. He didn't like talking about how his life would change once he found his ‘special someone’. It sound like Hollywood’s romantic trash.

 

“I'll let you sleep now. Think about what w discussed.” Lena kissed his forehead and Lúcio walked her to the door.

 

A relieved sigh left him once he was alone. He loved his friends. But having the same conversation every time that he came back from a sexcapade was starting to be annoying. He didn't like repetitive conversations, and they had nothing new to tell him about the special subject that was his hypersexuality. And speaking of repetitive subjects, when he plugged his phone to the charger —since the battery had died the day before— and turned it on, he started getting a hundreds of notifications from his social media. He ended up throwing the phone against the bed when he saw what it was all about. Someome interviewer had taken the liberty of interviewing a 'sexologist', asking him about hypersexuality and mentioning Lúcio several times. He huffed as he flopped down on the bed. His morning had been ruined by a Barbie doll with artificial boobs that was pretending to be a sexologist in a TV show that probably had nothing to talk about, and that had to make a fuss out of something Lúcio had already openly talked about multiple times and that his manager had asked not to mention unless Lúcio was the one that started talking about it. This obviously wasn't going to make his manager happy, she probably even try to sue the interviewer, the fake sexologist that looked like a model, and the whole TV channel.

 

He checked the time, it was almost 6am. He turned off his phone so it would charge faster and eventually fell asleep.

 

That week was long and stressful. Lúcio had to go from interview to interview. Everyone wanted to know what he thought and felt about what had happened in that crappy Sunday night TV interview. He simply said that he had already asked nicely for that subject to not be discussed, that he was disappointed and didn't wanted to talk about it anymore. He used every chance he had to change the subject to other topics that he found more entertaining and important, such as promoting charities, talking about the release of a new album and answering questions about the dates of the next tour.

 

After the interviews, he had to go and see his manager at her office. He did not end up speaking much with her, but he did spend two hours in the office supply closet, since he had started flirting with one of his manager's fellows  who had volunteered to 'show Lúcio the place'. That helped him lose some of the tension he had been carrying all week. But his friends knew him, they knew how tense he was after this kind of stuff. So Jesse had invited him and the others to a friend's bar.

 

They had a good time. Jesse and Lúcio started acting all touchy with each other just to piss Hana off. Hugging her every time she threatened to leave and telling her it was just an innocent prank. By the end of the night there was almost no one at the bar. They were still there, still not ready to leave. Jesse had fallen asleep on the table, Genji and Lena had gone to get water, while Hana and Lúcio had stayed in their seats,making sure McCree wouldn't fall.

 

That's when Lúcio saw him. He hadn't been looking at anything or anyone in particular. But those broad shoulders, those big muscles that were noticeable even with the white shirt he was wearing, and those arms that were as big as Lúcio's torso definitely caught his attention. Obviously the DJ's mind made a short cut when he saw him and had to blink several times and pinch his arm to be sure it wasn’t a hallucination produced by alcohol. Although he was sure he hadn’t drank enough for that. But no, that man was sitting on a stool by the bar, at least eight feet away, giving his back to Lúcio. Hana was looking in the same direction, switching glances between her friends and this stranger.

 

“Lúcio, no.” She frowned when Lúcio didn't even look at her. “You promised you wouldn't leave with someone else when we went out together.”

 

Lúcio looked at her and tried with every cell of his body to keep his eyes on her and not turn back to the other man. Hana already looked disappointed, and Lúcio couldn't stand that look. “I… I'm sorry, I can't.”

 

He stood quickly and walked to the other man, not daring to look back at Hana. She probably wouldn't talk to him ever again. But he couldn't make himself look away from that glorious body that he was already imagining without clothes on.

 

Lúcio sat down on the stool beside him, his arm curled around the bar, invading the man's space without touching him. He looked at him and smiled when the man looked back. Probably confused by why Lúcio had approached him so suddenly. Lúcio was speechless for a whole minute. God, if this man's body was perfect, his face was even more, he looked like some kind of God of beauty. He was quick to regain his composure and smile a little wider, noticing that the man's glass was empty.

 

“Hi, no one should be alone on a night like this. Mind if I buy you a drink?”

 

Lúcio had to confess that he was surprised when the man just looked at him, like studying him, sizing him up, and took his time before simply nodding. He thought that maybe that was something good, that maybe the man had already found him attractive and that convincing him to leave with him would be much easier. He wasn't one to fuck with the same person more than once a night. But if this guy was as good at sex as he was good looking, Lúcio would willingly stay with him all the weekend. This man looked like he had enough stamina for multiple rounds. Lúcio bought drinks for both of them and tried to start a conversation. It was easy, Lúcio was a natural talker.

 

The problem started when he tried to turn it into something sexual. For some reason, this man seemed to not be interested or he wasn't understanding Lúcio's hints. Although he didn't have much time to think about it when a song started playing on a radio close to them. A song that made Lúcio start tapping the bar, following the beat.

 

“I love that song!” He smiled.

 

“I like it, too. It has a good beat.”

 

Lúcio was shocked. If he was aroused by this man before, now he wanted to take him with him, no matter what it took him. “Really? You don't look like the kind of guy that likes this kind of music.”

 

That comment derived to a much deeper and interesting conversation about their taste in music. This man told him that he listened to electronic music every time he went to the gym. Lúcio complimented him saying that by his looks, he probably spent all day listening to that music. He felt as if he would get hard just by seeing that small smile across this God's lips. Because yes, Lúcio had decided that, since he didn't know his name and didn't know how to ask him, he was going to call him ‘God’. It wasn't like this man could read his mind and judge him for it.

 

They were both so immersed in the conversation that Lucio didn’t think of anything else until the owner of the bar approached to tell them that it was time to close. He checked the time on his phone, his eyes widened when he saw that it was already four in the morning. He had spent almost five hours in which he had only been talking to this man about music without even touching him.

 

“Time sure flies with good company,” he said and bit his inner cheek when he saw a slightly bigger smile on the man's face. He thought it should probably be illegal to be that hot. It wasn't fair.

 

They both stood almost at the same time and walked to the door together. They wished the owner a good night and once they were outside Lúcio couldn't help but look up at the man, he was just too tall. He snapped out of his amazement and smiled at him.

 

“I hope we see each other again, sir,” he said as he moved one of his dreadlocks out of the way. He didn't wanted obstacles on his vision when he was looking at that perfect face. “And I hope I was a good company.”

 

“You were. I really enjoyed our conversation, mister…”

 

“Lúcio.” he worried that he might have answered too quickly. But it worried him more that he had said his name instead of his usual ‘no names’, or a fake one. “Call me Lúcio.”

 

He watched the man nod. “Lúcio.”

 

This shouldn't happen. He shouldn't feel his pants getting tighter just with his name being spoken by this man. But there was something in his voice that made Lúcio's inner voice tell him to bend his knees a little and see what this man had in his pants. He couldn't believe he was able to hold himself back.

 

“Yep, that's my name.” He nodded. “Not the most original one. But I guess my mama just liked things related to light.”

 

“It's a good name. I've never met someone named ‘Lúcio’.” Once again, his name coming out of the man’s mouth made him feel weak in the knees. “I’m Akande. I hope we see each other again.”

 

_Akande,_ a good name for one of the sexiest man Lúcio had ever seen in his 26 years of life. He said goodbye and they left in opposite directions. He hadn’t thought about how he was going home sexually unsatisfied until that moment.

 

He got to his apartment with the lowest self-esteem he had ever had. It had never happened to him before he didn’t manage to get into the pants of the person he wanted. Was he not attractive enough anymore? Had he been annoying? All these questions were going to kill him.

 

Once he was in his room, he texted Lena to let her know that he was home alone. He had already broken a promise that night. Well, not really. But his friends thought he had.

 

After she texted back and they wished each other a good night, he rushed to the bathroom and into the shower. He felt that if he didn’t masturbate one of his balls would explode. When he came, his whole body shook. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard. That man almost killed him without knowing. If he wasn’t a God among men, Lúcio would have pressed charges.

 

Lúcio still felt like his legs were made of jelly when he finished cleaning himself up and walked out of the bathroom. He checked his phone while drying his hair and saw he had missed a call from his manager. He called her back to know what she wanted and she told him they would have to assist a charity party for one of his sponsors and richer contributors for his charity’s properties. She mentioned the company’s name, but Lúcio sucked at remembering company names even more than he sucked at remembering people’s. Besides, he wasn’t the one that usually spoke to the businessmen who donated money just to be seen under a good light. He just made sure that the money got to the people who needed it. He wasn’t good at speaking with rich folks.

 

“What’s these people’s name?” he liked to know about the people which charity parties he had to go to, just to know if they were worth pretending he liked them. He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand while his manager answered his question. “The Ogundimu family? I’m gonna google them. Go to sleep, it’s late.”

 

He ended the call and googled ‘Ogundimu family’. He felt as if his stomach had started doing capoeira when he read the three names that appeared on the first link.

 

‘Abyphe Ogundimu, his wife: Zainab Ogundimu, and their son: Akande Ogundimu.’

 

He blinked multiple times, he even rubbed his eyes, thinking that he had read wrong. He got to the point of grabbing his glasses and put them on to read the names again. It couldn’t be. It had to be some kind of weird coincidence.

 

He looked for a picture of the family and his jaw dropped as he recognized the face of the youngest of the three people in the picture.

 

_Akande Ogundimu,_ he had tried to flirt and had masturbated furiously thinking about one of his sponsors. The same one in whose pants he hadn’t managed to get into.

 

It had to be a really fucked up joke, a revenge. He was already waiting for Hana to knock at the door and look at him with those eyes and grin that said ‘You deserve this, jackass’. But it didn’t happened. This was real. Lúcio would have to face this God among men and his rich family.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ultimasomnia for being my beta reader! it's thanks to them that you guys can read this today <3

“I don't wanna go,” Lúcio whined. He had already lost count of how many times he had said that. But his manager didn't care, she repeatedly informed him that he had and would go and that it was the end of the conversation.

 

Jesse sat on the couch, grabbed his pants from the coffee table and laughed as he watched Lúcio walk around.

 

“What's wrong, darlin’?” He seemed to enjoy the DJ’s torment. “Do I have to punch someone at that party? Will ‘you know who’ be there?”

 

“You don't have to punch anyone and you're not coming.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Last time I took you to one of those parties, you were so drunk you started acting like an asshole.”

 

“It wasn't that bad!”

 

“You tried to conquer one of the council members’ wife.”

 

“So?”

 

“She's like 50 years old!”

 

“I'll repeat it.  _ So?  _ Her tits were still in place!”

 

Lúcio pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he felt shame every time he remembered the things he had done with McCree. He sighed and confiscated the cigarette pack  that Jesse pulled from his jean pocket.

 

“No smoking here.”

 

“I always smoke after we have sex!”

 

“I know. But we've never had sex here.”

 

“First you make me have sex on this uncomfortable couch and now you don't let me smoke? Just kill me already!” Lúciorolled his eyes at the older man's drama. “At least we could have fucked on the bed.”

 

“No,  _ Joe,  _ ” the aforementioned gasped.

 

“You're cruel, Correia,” Jessesmirked. “And I hate that I find that sexy.”

 

He just huffed a laugh, leaving his cellphone on the coffee table and getting his own pants on.

 

“Do we have time to watch a movie? Or are you already going to kick me out?”

 

“I still got time, pick the movie.” Lúciosat down on the couch. They were both shirtless, since it was hot and even with the windows open there wasn't any wind blowing to improve the weather. Them just having sex didn't helped. They were covered in their own and the other’s sweat. Lúcio felt sticky and disgusted, but too tired to get up and do something about it.

 

They decided to watch a romantic comedy. They laughed more because of their own comments than because of said movie.

 

“I've never felt this for anyone.” Jesse imitated the girl's words with a funny voice. Lúcio broke into a laughter.

 

“Of course she never felt that for anyone, she was alone in the woods all her life! If she had felt something for the wolves that kept her alive, it would have been zoophilia!”

 

“She's probably in heat,” McCree teased.

 

“Yeah, that's for sure,” Lúcio nodded. “She just met this guy. Does Hollywood really think they can sell me this ‘love’ faux with this kind of representation? And why does the Asian girl stay single? She was way hotter than this Barbie doll, give her someone to have fun with!”

 

“Give the Asian girl some fuck buddies!” Jesse yelled and clapped. They laughed and sighed. “This movie sucks.”

 

“Love sucks.”

 

“Amen!” McCree nodded. “Speakin’ of which, you didn't finished tellin’ me what happened with that ‘God among men’ that you have a crush on.”

 

Lúcio snorted. “Me, a crush? That's a really good joke.” He stretched on the couch. “Which part of your smoke filled brain thought the idea of  _ me  _ having a crush was something possible?”

 

“Just sayin’, you've never described someone saying they were ‘a God’, you normally just say things like ‘Well… they had a nice dick/pussy’. You never describe your one night stands.”

 

“I didn't  _ describe  _ Akande.”

 

“You literally told me how his muscles were noticeable through the shirt,” Jesse reminded him and frowned. “And what's that you told him your name?! I didn't know your name until the third time we had sex. And it was just ‘cause you forgot your ID at my place.”

 

“Those were different times, now I'm famous. People that I meet already know who I am or will see me on TV at some point. I don't need to tell them my name.”

 

“Anyway, I'm hurt.”

 

“Lay down and wait for me to care about your feelings.” Lúcio shrugged, kicking Jesse's Legs off the table when he put them there.

 

“Darlin’, you're a little aggressive today,” he whined as he put his hat on Lúcio's head. “Lighten up. Maybe you'll be lucky tonight and will get to suck your God’s D.”

 

Lúcio laughed and nodded. He hoped it would happen. He enjoyed sex with Jesse but it hadn't been enough to make him forget the fact that he hadn't got to have sex with that man that looked like he had come out of one of his wet dreams. Those that made him wake up with a tent on the sheets and a wet patch on his underwear.

 

“With some luck, you're going to stop being the best lay I've had in a public place.” He teased and pinched Jesse's cheek.

 

“Stop bullying me, Lúcio,” he whined.

 

“Make me, old man!”

 

“You little shit…” Jesse was over him in seconds. Lúcio laughed and moved under him, trying to push him off.

 

“Get off me, you're heavy!” He broke into a laughter when his bud started tickling him. “Sto-oh-op!” he said between laughs.

 

“Beg!”

 

“Never!” he tried to push Jesse, they struggled so much they ended up rolling off the couch. They laughed breathlessly before Jesse loomed over Lúcio again.

 

“That motivated me,” he grinned and Lúcio beamed back. He was about to speak when the door opened.

 

“Lúcio, I came early to- oh my God, not again!” Hana gave her back to them, covering her eyes. “Why do I always come in when you're doing  _ that _ ?!”

 

“We weren't doing anything, yet…” McCree got up and helped Lúcio up.

 

“You kinda ruined the mood.”

 

“I'm glad I did,” she glanced over her shoulder to make sure they had clothes on before turning to face them. “I'll ruin the mood as much as I can, you deserve it for what happened yesterday.”

 

Both, Jesse and Lúcio, rolled their eyes. Sometimes Hana could be insufferable.

 

“If your plan was come and make me feel guilty, I already do. You can go home.”

 

“And let you go to that party dressed as you usually do? Keep dreaming.” She shook her head and grabbed Lúcio's arm, yanking him toward the bathroom. “Go take a shower, you're covered in sweat!”

 

“Bye, Jesse!” He called as Hana pushed him into the bathroom.

 

“Bye, Lú!” 

 

He masturbated and showered as quickly as he could with the hope that he would have a choice on what he was going to wear. But when he walked into his room, towel wrapped around his waist, Hana already had already picked everything.

 

“Finally.” She walked to him and touched his hair. “We gotta do something with your dreads.”

 

“You're not gonna undo them,” he stated quickly, making her huff.

 

“Then we don't have much options.” Hana went to his drawer and grabbed a pair of clean underwear. She threw it at him. “Get dressed.”

 

“Yes, Captain” he mocked and threw the towel at her face. Laughing as he cursed and getting the boxers on before she could uncover her face. “Don't look at me like that, you're the one that says ‘I don't wanna see you naked ever again’," he imitated her voice with mockery.

 

“I don't sound like that!” she whined.

 

“Yes, you do,” he looked down at the clothes Hana had picked for him. “You know I hate that suit.”

 

“I know, but you're gonna wear it. You have no choice.” She crossed her arms. “You just have two suits, and the other one is in the washer with stains in places that I don't dare  to mention and made with dubious fluids.”

 

“One of the stains is wasabi that I was never able to wash off. Genji’s fault.” he smirked maliciously. “Wanna know about the others?”

 

She looked disgusted. “I'm sure I don't. Thanks, but no thanks.”

 

Lúcio laughed when he saw her blushing. He loved to make her blush, it was too funny and easy. He got dressed with that suit and let Hana do his hair. Once she was done, she made him stand in front of the body length mirror and this time it was Lúcio who looked disgusted. The lawsuit and the tie were a dark grey color, while the shirt was so white that it hurt his eyes. His hair was pulled back on a low ponytail.

 

“You look amazing.” Hana smiled at him in the mirror. “Like some prince from a movie.”

 

“I feel sick,” he whined at the comparison. “Don't say things like that, you're gonna make me puke. Compare me with something else before I rip this off and sell it on eBay.”

 

He saw her huff. “You look like the guy from that mafia movie that you like. The one that owns the strip club that has both male and female strippers.”

 

“Really? Then I do look amazing!” he smiled widely and turned to look at her. “Do you think that people at the party will like how I look?”

 

“Since when do you care about what the ‘rich folks’ think?”

 

“Well, I'm trying to get into one of their pants,” he played with the shirt's neck and Hana fixed his tie. “You should see him. He's so hot that even you, that almost never like  anyone, would want to be with him.”

 

“I was never one who would sleep around,” she reminded him. Lúcio raised an eyebrow, that has sounded a lot like a reproach.

 

“Should I envy you for that? You're Demi, Hany, there's people still calling you ‘picky’. At least  _ I  _ can have fun and meet new people.”

 

“Ha! You're being serious?” she laughed sarcastically. “You don't know none of those people. You don't even know their names!”

 

“Still, I know how they are in bed. And that's more important than their names.”

 

“Whatever you say, hyper,” she patted his shoulder. “You need to put on some cologne, at least that way that ‘Hot guy’ that you wanna conquer won't smell how desperate you are while you mentally beg for him to give you the D.”

 

“Excuse me, do you know me? Lúcio Correia Dos Santos never begs!” She thought that had almost offended Lúcio. “Jesse would stop wearing those boxers with guns before you see me begging someone.”

 

Hana laughed and pulled some bubblegum out of her pocket, removing the wrapping and handing it to Lúcio.

 

“For the anxiety,” she said. “I don't want you getting the suit dirty by trying to do  _ stuff _ .”

 

He smiled and chewed the gum, taking a seat on the bed with his phone while Hana went to drop the discarded wrapper in the trashcan. His eyes snapped up when he heard her scream. He ran to the kitchen.

 

“What happened?!” he was confused when he saw her by the trashcan. Everything was in place. “Are you okay?”

 

“Why are there condoms in the trashcan?!”

 

“I'm hypersexual, not stupid,” he grabbed the bubblegum wrapping and dropped it into the trashcan.

 

“Why is there more than just one condom? How much sex did you and Jesse have?”

 

“Just one of those is Jesse’s. The others are mine,” he explained. “That way I don't have to clean up every time I jerk off.”

 

“You're gross.”

 

“Na-ah, on the contrary,” he assured. “I'm hygienic, you should see McCree’s apartment.  _ That place  _ is a dumpster. Remember the time I came back with my shoes in a bag?”

 

“I don't wanna know what you stepped on!” she rushed out of the room, ears covered.

 

“You can't escape from the truth!”

 

“But I can ignore it!”

 

Lúcio let out a loud belly laugh, but then sighed. “I wish you would ignore my sexual life just like you ignore Jesse's.”

 

“What did you said?” Hana called  from the (which?) bedroom.

 

“Nothing, I'm speaking to myself!”

 

“You're weird,” he just smiled and shook his head.

 

The hours before the party passed faster than Lúcio had wanted. He didn't wear his jacket, he knew that if Hana saw any pictures from that night, he would get scolded for going just with a shirt, pants, and other shoes that weren't the ones she had picked either, it wasn't elegant. But he didn't care. He wasn't being ‘inelegant' alone, he had brought Genji with him and he had dressed almost the same way. The only difference were the friend’s colors. Genji had accepted to play the role of ‘bodyguard’, his job was to make sure that Lúcio wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrassing in front of the paparazzis. It would be hard, but he was glad that Genji had accepted to help.

 

They were right beside the table where all the food and drinks were. Genji enjoyed the luxurious food while Lúcio looked around. There were too many people; many eyes judged one another. Plenty of exposed cleavage and pants that, in some cases, didn't leave much to imagination. It wasn't exactly his comfort zone.

 

“This sushi tastes amazing.” He smiled at the sight of Genji smiling like a child in a candy store.

 

“Just the best for the rich folks.” They both laughed lowly. But Lúcio’s laughter stopped abruptly when he saw his God Among Men walk in. “Holy frog…”

 

There, he wore a white suit that adjusted against his muscles perfectly, maybe a little too much, it looked like if he raised his arms a little the jacket would rip. Akande was quickly surrounded by people, other rich folks that looked desperate to talk to him. He smiled and his height let him keep his personal space. A minute late, Lúcio envied him.

 

Being distracted while he gazed at this handsome man, he had almost forgot the reason that the reason why all these rich folks were there was Lúcio, him and his charity to which this people donated great amounts of money, most of them did it so they would look like good people in front of the camera. Regardless if they were good people or not, these rich folks were penny-pinchers. Obviously they were going to want to talk to him about what was being done with the money they had donated.

 

Lúcio was now surrounded by some of these people. He had lost sight of Genji and had no other choice but to look up to keep eye contact with these strangers. Now the regret seeped in when he hadn’t brought his jacket. Everyone around was dressed elegantly, everyone but him. The women wore heels, so even they were taller than him. He was surrounded by taller people, with fake smiles, snobbish eyes, clear skin, expensive suits and impeccable makeup. Everything just reminded him that he didn't belong there, that he wasn't one of these perfect people.

 

Behind all this people, someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me.”

 

The three people who were in front of him turned around to look at who had spoken. The semi-circle opened around them and some others had made between him and the table. Lúcio was able to notice who had ‘saved’ him. Akande Ogundimu was there, he observed who surrounded him.

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. But I have some things to discuss with this young man here.”

 

_ Things to discuss? What was he talking about?  _ The hypersexual man thought.  Was Akande caught in a lie simply to aid Lúcio?

 

Unable to answer, Lúcio just followed him when the man motioned for him to do so.

 

Tall, hot, and a life saver. Lúcio was ready to kneel and use his mouth to thank this man, although not exactly with words. He took in account the height difference, it would be  enough with him being bent at the knees a bit. He shook his head, refusal of such thoughts at a time like this. It was easier said than done, having this man in front of him, who donned a suit that didn't leave much to imagination, was as if he waved a juicy piece of meat in front of a malnourished dog and expect him to not eat it. Where was Genji when he needed him? Probably had his face stuffed with sushi.

 

He came back to the real world, just in time to halt his steps when this man turned to look at him. Lúcio looked around for a moment. Now they were in the balcony. He hadn't paid attention to where they were going. He was too distracted with that perfect body that led him out here.

 

“Are you okay?

 

“Eh?” Lúcio stared for the seconds that it took him to process what he had just asked him. “Oh, yes! I'm fine” he assured.

 

“You looked a little trapped back there.”

 

“I was, you saved me,” he couldn't help but smile and bite his lip for a second before speaking again. “So… Akande Ogundimu, heir of the best prosthetic company in the  continent, if not the world.”

 

Akande’s lips curved on a smile. “Lúcio Correia Dos Santos, Brazilian DJ internationally known.”

 

“Yep, that's me,” he chuckled.

 

“I have to admit that I'm surprised I didn't recognize you. I'm aware of all the charities to which my family donates money. Besides, your music is famous, and pretty good.”

 

Did that meant that Akande listened to his music? Lúcio hoped it did. He didn't know why, but if this man truly enjoyed his music, that just skyrocketed the attraction in Lúcio's eyes. He had to think about something to lower his excitement.

 

Jesse’s ugly underwear solved the problem, at least for now.

 

“I was told that I would have a talk with your parents tonight.” He couldn't help but bite his inner cheek when Akande's expression changed. He was serious allof a sudden.

 

“They had something to do.” Lúcio noticed disappointment in his voice. Was he disappointed that he was the one that had to be there? Or was it because of something else? He didn't know, and he detested being left out of information.

 

“I won't complain about the company I have,” he tried to change the subject as quick as possible. Worse than getting hard would be getting anxious. “I really hoped we would  see each other again.”

 

“Me too, I really enjoyed our conversation at the bar.” Lúcio’s smile remained. Now, that he knew that Akande had only enjoyed the conversation, disappointed him.

 

“I'm not a fan of speaking about the past. You said that we had to talk, so why don't we have another enjoyable conversation?” he offered and his legs almost melted when he saw Akande smile wider. This man really turned him on.

 

They had a long conversation. Lúcio told Akande about what was being done with the donated money, telling him about the constructions and reforms in the favela, and about what was already finished: clean water and safe electricity. Lúcio then asked Akande about his family’s business and watched him as he told him about what they sold and produced. Akande showed such passion as he spoke. He rolled his sleeve to show Lúcio his prosthetic arm, and even let him touch.

 

“It looks real, doesn't it?” he noticed amusement in Akande's voice.

 

“Yes, it's impressive,” he touched the artificial skin. “Your family's company just makes prosthetics?”

 

“We're also owners of some hardware stores. Mostly for omnics. But we primarily do prosthetics.”

 

Lúcio nodded and touched the union on the elbow pieces. The balcony’s door opened and they both turned their heads to see who it was.

 

“Here you are,” Genji smiled. “I thought you had left without me.”

 

Lúcio switched glances between his friend and Akande, who had rolled his sleeve back down. When Genji approached, Lúcio moved closer to him.

 

“He's the friend that I told you  _ abandoned  _ me back there.” Lúcio elbowed his friend.

 

“Genji Shimada. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

 

“Akande Ogundimu. The pleasure’s all mine.”

 

Lúcio envied Genji while watching him shake this God’s hand. He would kill to do that. But he wasn’t sure that he had enough self-control not to take his hand to his mouth and lick those thick fingers. Quickly he looked up and looked at his friend as he thought of McCree's underwear again so he would not get hard.

 

“Why were you looking for me, Ji-ji? Did you eat all the sushi?”

 

Genji shook his head. “You told me to let you know when it was 2am so we could leave.”

 

“Wait, it's already two in the morning?”

 

He saw him shake his head. “No, it's 3am. It took me a while to find you. I did not think you would be out here in the cold.”

 

Now that he thought about it, it really was cold outside. But he hadn't thought about that before. Once again he had been completely focused on his conversation with Akande.

 

“I better let you go.” 

 

Lúcio almost whined at Akande's words. He didn't want to leave.

 

He looked at Genji with a knowing look. “Go make sure that ‘you know who’ isn't at the exit, please.”

 

Genji took the hint and followed the game. He quickly said goodbye to Akande and went to do what he had been asked. Lúcio looked up at Akande.

 

“I want to ask you something,” he swallowed hard when he saw the man raise his thick eyebrows. Was there any part of this man that wasn't thick? Lúcio wouldn't mind finding out. “You said that your family also owns hardware stores, is there any possibility that you could give me a phone number? Some things are hard to find and I know someone that would be really thankful if there was an easier way to get them.”

 

That hadn't been credible. Lúcio was praying to every deity for the man to believe him. Maybe he had given enough information for it to sound credible. Maybe it just sounded fake to him because he knew it was an excuse to have a number.

 

“Sure, I can give you a number,” Lúcio internally sighed with relief. He was about to take out his phone when he saw Akande take a card and a pen from his pocket. Well, it had been a while since he had got a number on paper. He watched him as he wrote a number on the card. “Call that one, the other doesn't work.”

 

Lúcio grabbed the card and thanked him. He wished him a goodnight before he left, and  hustled as fast as he could. He met up with Genji once he stepped out of the elevator and in the lobby. He walked past him and Genji followed him. Lúcio's whole body was shaking with every step he took, it was obvious that his friend had noticed.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“No, I'm hot, hot and hard as a rock. Don't touch me.” He talked so fast that he doubted Genji had understood anything after ‘no’.”

 

“Are you mad? Did I ruined your mood?” Lúcio shook his head. “I mean, you were touching that man's arm. You two looked pretty close.”

 

“We weren't doing anything,” that hadn't been said to clarify, but to complain. “I still can't believe you called him ‘sir’.”

 

“Lúcio, that man is already in the ‘sir’ category. He's older than us. And I was just being respectful.”

 

“Fuck you and your respectfulness,” he whined. “Him being older just makes him hotter.” The card in his hand was being crumpled as he clenched his fists.

 

They walked out of the building and Lúcio did feel the cold this time. “I should have brought that damn jacket.”

 

“At least we don't have to walk,” he watched Genji wave down a taxi approaching  their direction. “I called the taxi, you pay.”

 

“I knew your courtesy wouldn't last long,” Lúcio chuckled and they got in the taxi when the driver parked in front of them.

 

The driver took them home. Since Lúcio's was closer, he was the first one who stepped out. But he still paid the man and wished him a good night. He said goodbye to Genji and literally ran up the stairs until he got to his apartment. He dropped the keys twice before he managed to unlock and open the door with his hands shaking as if he was possessed and wasn't in control. He got to lock the door and make sure Hana wasn't there before he ran to the bathroom, taking his clothes off on the way and leaving them around the apartment.

 

Once he had finally relieved himself in the shower. He headbutted the wall.

 

“Stupid, stupid. That excuse sucked!” He stepped out of the shower and dried his body, staring at the card with the number written on it. Bad excuse or not, now he had a way to contact Akande. Even if it was just a number that, Lúcio thought, would be from a phone from one of the company's offices.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my pals from discord for the help and the beta reading. I love you all, guys <3

The fact that his mother hadn't done any attempt to interrupt the conversation his father was having through phone made Akande feel optimistic. Like if it was a small possibility that Maybe there wouldn't be any discussion this time. Unfortunately, Zainab Ogundimu wasn't the kind of woman that knew how to keep her opinion to herself, and once her husband ended the call, she looked at both of them with that look that they already knew meant she was about to give her opinion on the subject.

 

“I don't understand why we have to donate to those charities. Our family doesn't need to look better for society, I know  _ others  _ that should worry about that. But we don't need to.”

 

Akande sighed as low as he could so he wouldn't be heard by his mother. Zainab always claimed that she hated gossiping, but she always knew everything about everyone and used that information to show how superior they were in comparison to other families. Akande and his father hates that, but they loved Zainab and wouldn't dare to contradict her ; She was scary when she wanted to.

 

“It's not a matter of looking good, my love,” Abyphe said, trying to calm his wife's mood as he held her hand over the table and kissed the back of her hand. “It's a matter of helping the ones that don't have as much as we do.”

 

“They should work if they want to have as much as we do. No one ever gave us anything, we always worked hard for what we wanted,” She looked at her son while he helped their housemaid set the table and huffed. “Sit down, Akande, let her do her job in peace. That's what we're paying her for.”

 

Akande glanced at the housemaid and then at his mother before sighing ,  “Yes, mother.”  He took a seat in front of his father and kept the chair slightly away from the table so he wouldn't bother the housemaid while she placed a plate in front of him.

 

It was Monday, which, for the family Ogundimu, meant that it was the day they had to meet up and take lunch together. It was a tradition that had started when Akande moved from his parent's house, and that they had kept as the only way of contract with their son that wasn't related to the company. This time they had decided to eat outside ; Zainab had made some of their employees take a table and  chairs to the backyard. As always, she hadn't let Akande help. He had tried, though, since those were the same employees that he had grew up with ; People that were already old and shouldn't be carrying furniture all the way to the backyard ,  and until the specific spot his mother wanted it at.

 

Akande was distracted looking around.  Summer had just started and the flowers and plants his mother had were perfect, as always. It was like that all year. His mother had payed a lot of money for that. She wanted her garden, house and everything to be perfect  all 365 days of the year.

 

It took him a moment to notice that his father was talking to him.

 

“How was the meeting with mister Correia?” Abyphe had asked with genuine interest.

 

“Gratifying,” Akande started eating when they chef served him his food. “He's an interesting person , not the kind of man I'm used to  talking to at our parties.”

 

“That's because he doesn't belong there,” his mother hadn't bothered to mumble that. She said it loud and clear. “I told Security to make sure that there was nothing missing, not even the serviettes with the company's logo. If anything’s missing, believe me his door will be the first one the cops will be knocking at.”

 

Akande stopped chewing abruptly when he heard that. Continuing quickly so he could speak. “I'm sure there's nothing missing,” He assured his mother. “Lúcio spent most of the night speaking to me at the balcony.”

 

Zainab frowned and Akande repeated what he had just said mentally to try and see where he had said something wrong

 

“Lúcio?” his father asked.

 

“Yes, that's his name,” Akande nodded sheepishly. “That's how he told me to call him.”

 

“That's unprofessional,” Zainab looked disgusted. “Tell me that he at least dressed properly. If he attended with those clothes he normally wears on TV, we're not inviting him to any other party.”

 

“Zainab, dear-”

 

“I don't care that we donate to his charity. We can donate without  having to interact with such a bad influence. Or even better, we can stop donating.” Zainab raised her glass so the housemaid would serve her wine, even though the bottle was right in front of her. She started drinking in a way that almost made her look peaceful.

 

Akande turned on his chair when he heard the house's door opening. His mother’s assistant was walking rapidly toward them, a pile of magazines in his hands. He stood at Zainab’s side.

 

“The pictures from the party have already been published, miss.” the assistant informed her.

 

Akande and Abyphe watched as Zainab looked at the pictures while she drank her wine, and they both jumped in surprise when she choked and started coughing. They stood and moved closer to help her.

 

“Mother, are you okay?”

 

“Take deep breaths, dear.”

 

Zainab took some deep breaths before grabbing one of the magazines. “This is unacceptable, look at him!” she was livid. “Just look at how he dressed. He didn't wear a jacket, and those shoes… it's barbaric to dress in such a way for a party that's obviously  _ formal _ .”

 

Akande looked at the picture. He didn't see anything bad on the way Lúcio had dressed. Lúcio was wearing a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the shoulders, some dark grey pants with a brown belt and a pair shoes that looked comfortable. It wasn't exactly elegant, but it was formal and for Akande, it wasn't wrong that the younger man dressed in a way he felt comfortable with. It was respectable.

 

But for Zainab, that was inconceivable, a lack of respect for her family and company. She was even angrier when she saw Genji in other picture and noticed that he was dressed like Lúcio.

 

“Who's that? I don't know him.”

 

“That's Genji Shimada, mother,” Akande explained, keeping his voice calm. “He's L-Mr.  Correia’s friend.”

 

“Oh, now I remember him,” Zainab sounded disgusted. “The younger heir of the Shimada family. He's a lost cause. A really bad seed. I'm not surprised he's one of mister Correia’s peers.”

 

“I don't see anything wrong on how they dressed.” Both his parents’ look was now fixed on him. His mother didn't looked happy, while his father looked nervous. It was obvious that Zainab hadn't liked what she heard. “I mean-”

 

Zainab looked at her husband. “Now you see why we can't let that kind of people into our parties? Look what they do! Your own son now thinks that's a proper way of dressing.”

 

She stood and gave the magazines back to her assistant, who had been standing by her side, remaining silent and looking uncomfortable. Zainab said that she had lost her appetite and that she would go to bed because she had a headache. Akande and his father sighed, taking a seat again and staying silent while Zainab went back into the house.

 

“Women,” Abyphe sighed, smiling at his son. “We can't live with them, but neither without them.”

 

Akande chuckled at his father's words, keeping his chuckle low just in case. His mother didn't like being the object of ridicule, not even an innocent joke made by her own family. Abyphe patted Akande's arm.

 

“What did you talked about with mister Correia? Anything about what's being done with the money?”

 

Akande proceeded to tell his father about what he had talked about with Lúcio. His parents didn't cared much about the other social classes. But Abyphe wanted to be informed about what was happening in places where he invested money. Akande stopped talking when he saw his father raise an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Akande asked, confused by his father's glance.

 

“Nothing,” Abyphe said. Unlike Zainab, Abyphe looked entertained by how Akande referred to mister Correia as Lúcio. “It just that the interest that you show for this man and his kind surprises me.”

 

For just a second, Akande has almost believed that it was just going to be a compliment. He thought that until his father said ‘his kind’. It was obvious that he thought Akande was just interested because they weren't like them, because they were ‘different’.

 

He told his father about the electrical installation in the favela. This time Akande didn't rambled, he just told his father what he wanted to know. Akande had lost the motivation to tell more about the night. He finished his food and excused himself saying he had work to do so he could leave. Akande had almost forgotten why he had moved from his parent's house to a much smaller apartment in the first place; Now he remembered.

  
  


Lúcio was running through the streets of Numbani. He was supposed to be somewhere else since 20 minutes ago. But he had stayed in bed until late, he wasn't sleeping, he was in shock. It wasn't weird for him to have wet dreams, conversely, it was part of his routine. But not like this one, never like this one.

 

If he had to pick a word to describe this dream, it would be  _ graphic.  _ The dream had been so graphic that Lúcio almost could feel and smell the man with the white suit that was in it. It had been so graphic that Lúcio ended up coming in his sleep. Then he had woken up feeling his underwear and the sheets sticking to his body because of the sweat and the cum that had come out of him because of that dream. Lúcio had to change the sheets, put the dirty ones in the washer and then take a shower. After that, he spent ten minutes trying to get over what had happened. That was serious, heart attack serious, he was desperate for this man. Finally, Lúcio remember that he has things to do and a person he couldn't disappoint.

 

So there he was, feeling his heart in his throat and it's beat right against his ears. He was almost a block away when he heard the bell that indicated the school day was over and forced himself to run faster. He stopped right in front of the school and gasped for air as he held onto some parent's shoulder before apologizing and standing on his own once he didn't felt his lungs burning.

 

“Are you Lúcio, the DJ?” the parent that prevented him from falling asked.

 

Lúcio smiled. “Yep, that's me.” He took a picture with the man and then stepped away to lean against a statue.

 

Lúcio watched as the children from different ages ran out of the building as if the devil was coming behind them. It was the last day of school, the summer break had finally started, it was understandable that they wanted to go home as fast as possible. He smiled when Efi walked out of the building with her bag on her shoulder. The girl smiled widely and ran to him, hugging Lúcio tightly and leaving him breathless once again.

 

“You're getting stronger.” He said, patting her back. Lúcio chuckled when he looked around and saw other kids looking at them “How was your day?”

 

“It was great! But I already want to go home and work on my project with the best older brother in the world!”

 

Lúcio couldn't help but laugh. “You're gonna make me blush, brat,” He grabbed her bag so she wouldn't have to keep carrying it. “Let's go.”

 

“Are we going to take the subway?” Efi asked. Lúcio shook his head. “The bus, then?”

 

“What's wrong with walking?” Lúcio asked as he started doing so. He had never been a fan of public transport, too much people pressing against him. “If we walk, we can buy some food on the way.”

 

“Okay, you convinced me.” Efi conceded.

 

They walked to the Oladele’s house. Efi’s parents had called to let them know that they wouldn't be home until dinner. They trusted Lúcio, so they had no problem with leaving Efi alone, knowing that the DJ would be with her. Lúcio and Efi had lunch in the garage while Efi typed things off her list.

 

“The new paint looks good. “Lúcio smiled while looking up at the omnic in front of him.

 

“It's not done yet,” Efi told him while looking for her tools. “I still have to add yellow and more green. Then the paint will he done.”

 

“When is it gonna work?” Lúcio watched Efi huff and kick an empty box.

 

“I don't know. I'm struggling to make her work.”

 

“‘Her’?” Lúcio repeated.

 

“She's a girl,” Efi pointed at the omnic’s face. “Isn't it obvious?”

 

Lúcio tilted his heart before smiling. “Yes, it's obvious she's a girl. A really pretty girl.”

 

“But she still doesn't work,” Efi was now pouting while she took a seat on the box she had just kicked. “The parts I bought are not good, and I don't have money for better ones.”

 

Lúcio felt bad for her. Efi had been really enthusiastic about bringing Orisa back to life for months. But fixing an omnic that had ended up in such a bad shape was hard and expensive. She was losing hope. But Lúcio wouldn't let her give up.

 

“I'll buy them for you,” He told her with a determined nod. “Just write what you need, I'm calling to order it right now.”

 

Efi was shocked. “What? Lúcio, they're too expensive. We can't-”

 

“Yes, we can,” Lúcio interrupted her. He looked through the mess that was the garage until he found a pen and paper and handed it to her. “Write.”

 

She hugged him tightly while nodding and then started writing what she needed. Meanwhile Lúcio grabbed his phone and looked for the card that, for some reason, he had decided to take with him. He read the number and called once Efi handed him the paper with what he had to ask for. Lúcio smiled at her while he waited for whoever that was at the other side to pick the phone.

 

“Hello, Ogundimu incorporated’s offices.” the woman at the other side of the line spoke so fast that Lúcio almost didn't understand what she said. “Who do I have the pleasure to talk to?”

 

“Oh, hello,” Lúcio chuckles and scratched the back of his neck. “I'm Lúcio and-”

 

“Lúcio Correia Dos Santos?”

 

“Hey, yes, that's me.” it made him nervous to be recognized just by his voice.

 

“Mister Correia, a pleasure to talk to you. Mister Akande told me you might call, I'll pass him your call right now.”

 

“Wait, wha-” Lúcio stopped talking when he head music that let him know he had been left on hold.

 

Efi seemed to notice that Lúcio had frozen. “What's wrong? Who did you called?”

 

“Akande Ogundimu.” He whispered.

 

“What?!”

 

“Hello, Akande here,” Lúcio felt his heart stopping when he heard him. It couldn't be, he wasn't mentally prepared and Akande's voice sounded amazing even through a phone. “Mister Correia, you're still there?”

 

Lúcio thanked every deity that Akande hadn't said his name. He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to take that. It would have been too much.

 

“Hello Akande, yes, I'm still here. Sorry.” Lúcio stood and patted Efi’s shoulder before starting to walk around Orisa to distract himself. “I called because of what we talked the other night, about you getting me parts for omnics. I hope it's not a bad moment.”

 

“It's the perfect moment, I'm at work.” Lúcio could almost hear the smile on Akande's voice and he felt weak in the knees.

 

“Well, that… that's good.” He bit his lip while watching Efi run around with some tools. “Careful, beautiful.”

 

“What?” Akande asked.

 

“Sorry, I wasn't talking to you! I mean,” Lúcio sighed when he noticed how stupid he sounded. “Sorry, it's just that I'm with the friend I told you needs parts for her omnic and she's running around with tools in hand.”

 

“I understand, don't worry,” Hell, even when being comprehensive, Akande's voice made Lúcio hot. “What parts does she need?”

 

Lúcio looked down at the paper that Efi had given him. The things noted were things Lúcio had never heard and knew nothing about.

 

“Eh… a fusion driver and a… eh… axiom vocal processor,” Lúcio muted the phone for a moment. “Did I said it right?” he asked Efi. She raised her thumb and Lúcio nodded before unmuting the phone. “Just those two things.”

 

“Okay, let me check.”

 

Lúcio could hear what sounded like Akande typing quickly on a keyboard. He sighed and pressed a hand against his chest, his heart was beating too fast and he didn't liked that.

 

“We have both those parts,” Akande spoke again. “You called just in time, there are just two fusion drivers left on the inventory.”

 

“I'm glad I called, then.” Lúcio grinned and took a seat on the same chair he had been sitting on before calling Akande. “How much do they cost? And where do I have to go get them before someone else takes them?” He was about to tell Efi that they had to go buy the parts quickly. But he didn't even get to say the girl's name when Akande spoke.

 

“I'm going to ask someone to bring them to my office. I don't trust the employees will give you a discount.” Akande was typing on the keyboard again. “You can come look for them tomorrow morning.”

 

Lúcio didn't know what to say. This was too much. Akande was leaving his routine to get them what they needed and, therewith, he was going to lose hours of work to wait for them and sell them the parts, hours in which Lúcio was sure, the man could have had a meeting or take a break.

 

“Thanks, really. You saved an omnic’s life today.” Lúcio couldn't stop himself from smiling. “I'll go tomorrow, does it sounds good and 10am? I don't wanna bother you at work.”

 

“10am sounds perfect,” Akande told him. “And don't worry about my job, your call is the most interesting thing that has happened to me all day.”

 

_ Not now boner _ , Lúcio thought as he cleaned his forehead. God, he was sweating.

 

They talked for a while before Lúcio hears someone talking to Akande at the other end of the line.

 

“I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Correia.”

 

“See ya, and call me Lúcio.” He reminded him.

 

“Right, sorry,” Akande chuckled. “Goodbye.”

 

“I hope you have a good day, bye.” Lúcio ended the call and just then he noticed how stupid he had sounded. He facepalmed and cursed himself in Portuguese. He didn't want to insult in front of Efi, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

 

Lúcio sighed and smiled. “Yes, the parts are ours!” He tried to change the subject as quick as possible.

 

Efi smiled and hugged him again. “Thanks Lu, you're the best big brother ever!”

 

“We'll go look for them tomorrow morning to the Ogundimu’s offices, I promise,” He assured while they hugged. “Now, wanna finish with Orisa’s paint?”

 

“Yes!” Efi went to look for the cans of paint and everything they needed to start.

 

Lúcio hoped keeping himself busy would help forget the whole conversation he had just had. He hadn't been ready for more than half the things Akande had said.


End file.
